The day that changed his life
by Stroma
Summary: Something happens to Daniel off world and Jack is left dealing with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

The day that changed his life Part 1

Jack had woken up that morning with a feeling of doom. He had no idea where the feeling had come from. SG1 were going through the gate but it was to a deserted planet. There was no sign of life. I must be getting old he thought, worrying about nothing. He showered , dressed and got ready to leave. He had a briefing at 7am so he decided to have breakfast at the commissary.

Half an hour later he was sitting opposite one of the usual reasons for him to have a headache. "Put that book down and eat up, Daniel." Jack said. It had no effect. Daniel was engrossed in his book. Jack grabbed the book, slammed it shut, pointed at Daniel's breakfast and said, "EAT!"

"Yes, dad," Daniel retorted. A couple of Marines who were sitting at the next table snorted into their coffee. They quickly lowered their eyes looking as if their breakfast had become very interesting. It was not a good idea to annoy O'Neill. No one on the base apart from Daniel would dare speak to O'Neill like that and sometimes even he should have known better. And this morning was one of those times. Jack's headache was getting worse.

"One of these days, young man, and I'm going to show you exactly what my father would have done to me if I spoke like that to him," he said softly as he leant close to Daniel's ear. Daniel blanched and quickly started to eat his breakfast. How was it that Jack could make him feel like a child, it wasn't as if Jack acted grown up all the time.

"Sorry," he muttered round a piece of toast. He looked up at the clock.

"You've got time to finish it," Jack said. "We've to be in the briefing room for 7."

"Did General Hammond not speak to you?" Daniel asked.

Jack's headache started to get worse. "What did he not tell me?"

"Oh! It's just that SG4 need an archaeologist to go with them to PX3 5T6 and they asked for me."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Daniel asked.

"Don't be obtuse, Daniel, you're the linguist. Why did they ask for you? There are plenty of other people available."

"Well.....," Jack just knew this would become a long tale.

"Just the facts Daniel, no long winded explanations." Jack stared at him.

God Daniel hated this. Jack made him feel about 5, he always started to babble and go off at tangents when Jack did this. After all he was a grownup he could choose to go off world with another team, especially if he wasn't needed by SG1. He didn't need Jack O'Neill's permission.

"Well they found a ruined city and they've found some interesting artefacts and John spoke to me about them and they sound really interesting and I spoke to General Hammond and he said I could go with them." It all came out in a rush but he'd said it. He hadn't mentioned the fact that General Hammond had asked if he'd spoken to Jack but he really didn't have to ask Jack, He was the Head of the Archaeology department not Jack.

"And you didn't think to ask me?" Jack's voice was dangerously low.

"I'm telling you now Jack. You don't need me today and this sounds so interesting, I knew you wouldn't mind."

Jack's head felt as if it was going to explode. Now he was worried. Daniel needed at least a full team of Marines to keep him out of trouble. He'd have to speak to Major Harrison, leader of SG4. "Okay, Daniel but remember..."

Daniel interrupted, "Don't touch anything, look or photograph, I know Jack, you say this every time."

"I know I do but it doesn't stop you and I won't be there to stop you."

"I don't need a nanny you know. I have looked after myself for years. Just because you're not with me doesn't mean something's going to happen." Daniel got up and left. Although he moaned to Jack about fussing over him, he actually quite liked it. When he was young no one had bothered about him and it felt good to have someone care, even though he wasn't about to admit it.

Meanwhile Jack had gone to see Major Harrison and given him explicit instructions on the care of one accident prone and trouble finding archaeologist. He also left him in no doubt what would happen to someone who let said archaeologist get himself into trouble. Major Harrison was quietly confident that Colonel O'Neill wouldn't do what he threatened but he was going to keep a close eye on Dr. Jackson and any way how much trouble could one man find.

About 6 hours later Major Harrison had the answers to most of these questions. The look Jack O'Neill had thrown him when he'd raced down the ramp would have put fear into Anubis himself.

Jack had been just about ready to head back to the gate when Hammond had sent the message that he was needed back on Earth asap. He had shouted on Teal'c and Carter to follow him. Awful thoughts ran through his mind as he sprinted to the gate. What the hell had Daniel done now?

"He's in the infirmary, " was all that General Hammond said as he ran through the gate. Jack could hear screaming coming from the direction of the infirmary.

Jack ran, when he reached the entrance to the infirmary he saw a group of doctors and nurses around a bed. They moved as he entered.

A small blond haired boy was sitting in the cot bed screaming. As the people moved the child saw Jack. He held up his arms as Jack moved forward. The screaming stopped.

"Daddy!" he cried as Jack lifted him up. Jack wrapped his arms around the small child. "Home, daddy, please."

"Yes, we're going home, Danny." And Jack turned around and headed for the lift. His top priority had now become a small blond boy who called him daddy. His headache had miraculously disappeared.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Jack may have thought that he could just leave carrying Danny but Dr. Fraiser had other ideas. "Colonel O'Neill, stop right there, neither of you are leaving until I've done a full medical." Jack groaned and so did Danny.

"I don't like needles," Danny said in a small voice, "they hurt."

"It's alright Danny," Dr Fraiser tried to assure him, "it won't take long and Jack will be with you the whole time. He'll show you how brave he is." Jack sent a look at her that promised retribution. He smiled at Danny and headed back to the cot. He tried to set Danny down but he was having none of it. He clung onto Jack like a limpet.

"Stay with you," he said.

"Of course I was just going to sit in this chair," Jack said reassuringly.

"NO! With me." Danny pointed to the bed.

"Bossy aren't you?" Jack smiled as Danny climbed onto his lap as soon as he sat down.

Dr. Fraiser took a blood sample from Jack and then turned to Danny. "See it didn't hurt Jack, now let me have your hand and I'll put some magic cream on it so it won't hurt."

"You promise?"

"Yes, now are you going to be a brave boy?" Danny snorted and looked at Jack.

"What will I get if I'm a brave boy?" he asked Jack.

"What?"

"Well I always used to get a present if I was brave. Mummy and Daddy always bought me something." Jack looked down at him suspiciously but Danny just looked back at him innocently.

"I'll buy you an ice cream."

"Chocolate?"

"Yes, chocolate."

"And can I have a book from the book store?"

"Yes, now just hold your hand out and let Dr. Fraiser take some blood."

"Okay." He held out his hand and didn't make a sound as she drew blood up the syringe. Can we go now? I want to get home and do some translating."

Jack and Janet stared at him. "What? It's okay you know, I know I'm in a small body but I do know who I am and what I do

"You what? That was an act! Why you little brat, I ought to...."

Danny held his hand up as he backed away. "It was just a joke, you like jokes don't you Jack. Can we go see Sam?" Jack took a step towards him. Danny wasn't too sure what Jack was going to do, he looked mad. He turned and made to run but ran straight into General Hammond.

"Thank you sir," he said as he grabbed Danny's hand.

"Let go, Jack. You don't need to hold my hand, I'm not a kid."

"Look like a kid, act like a kid, you're a kid."

"That isn't logical. I know I look like a kid but inside I remember everything. I'm sorry I kidded you but I couldn't resist it."

"What about the screaming?" Jack questioned, "Was that an act?" Jack was not amused. That screaming had scared the s*** out of him. He'd nearly done Major Harrison a serious injury.

"No Jack, when I woke up here I really was frightened. Honest. I didn't mean to scare you."

Danny certainly looked contrite.

General Hammond decided to intervene. "Let's take this to the briefing room until the results come through. I've asked SG4 to join us."

"Good I think Major Harrison has some explaining to do." Jack bent down and grabbed Danny's hand. "You're with me."

"Let go, I know my way to the briefing room." Danny struggled to get free but Jack was not letting go.

"Can we order some food?" he asked "I'm sure none of us have eaten since this morning."

Danny dug his heels in and tried to pull away but Jack just put his arms down and lifted him up and set him on his hip. "Behave!"

They reached the room and Jack set Danny down on one of the chairs. Major Harrison was sitting across from Jack looking quite nervous.

"Well Major, would you like to explain how this happened?" he said as he pointed to Danny. The Major didn't look as if he wanted to say anything. Everyone at the SGC knew how Colonel O'Neill felt about Dr. Jackson.

"I can explain, " Danny said. "We found the ruins not far from the Stargate, they were really interesting. There was mention of an ancient people who had travelled through the galaxies."

"And?" Jack said, he was used to Daniel taking a long time to explain and he really wasn't in any mood for a long explanation.

"Well...you see, there was a column and I went over to see what was on it and I put.., "he hesitated.

"You put what where?" Jack's voice was dangerously low. He was pissed.

"I only meant to brush at the dust on it, but I tripped and fell onto it, next thing I knew I was on the ground like this."

"Well, Major can you explain?" General Hammond asked.

"It's just like Dr. Jackson said, he was just about to touch the pillar and he tripped."

"What on?" Jack interrupted. Danny's face went red. "Well Daniel?"

"My shoe lace," he mumbled.

"Your shoe lace," Jack roared, "tell me you're kidding." He looked at Major Harrison.

"You never told me to make sure his shoe laces were tied," he stammered, then realising what he'd said, shut his mouth and looked down.

"Of all the stu.." Jack started to rant. He started to pace the room. Then he looked over at Danny.

Danny's eyes were filling with tears. "I'm sorry, Jack. I know it's all my fault, and you're always telling me to be careful but it was an accident, don't be mad at Major Harrison." He took a deep breath. "It's my fault I'm like this no one else's. If you want to shout at someone shout at me." The tears began to run down his small face. Jack went over to him immediately.

"It's alright, Danny. Don't cry." He picked him up and held him close. "I've still got to buy you a chocolate ice cream."

Danny looked up," And a book."

Jack smiled at him, "Yes and a book. Think I'll look for one called "How to keep archaeologists out of trouble" and buy a copy for each SG team."

"Sir, I think you'll also have to buy some clothes as well," Carter said.

"Looks like we've got lots to do, Danny boy. Permission to leave the base, General?"

"Go on Jack, we know where to find you both."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The day that changed his life part 3

Jack carried Daniel through the corridors and up in the lift. By the time he reached the surface Daniel was asleep. Siler came running after him, "Sir, I thought you would need this," he said handing Jack a car seat.

"Thanks, can you put it in my truck for me, Danny's worn out." It didn't take Siler long to put the car seat in and soon Jack was heading into town to find the nearest shop where he could buy some suitable clothes for Danny. He parked in the huge car park and sat, he didn't want to wake Danny up, he looked so cute lying in the car seat blonde hair hanging over his face.

After about ten minutes Danny started to stir. "Come on Danny, wakey, wakey, we need to buy you some clothes." Unfortunately Jack had forgotten that when children wake they are often best left for a few minutes to properly waken up or they can be very cranky.

Danny was not in the best of moods, he was tired and all he really wanted to do was go home and sleep. "Wanna go home," he said sleepily."

"We will but you need some clothes, you can't walk around in hand me downs. Come on the sooner we get started the sooner we finish."

"No! You get the clothes I'll just stay here," Danny argued.

"Oh for Pete's sake Danny how am I meant to pick clothes for you. I don't even know your size. Now come on." He unbuckled the straps holding Danny in place and lifted him out.

"Put me down, Jack," Danny said forcefully. Some mothers were walking past and giving him looks of sympathy.

Jack grabbed a trolley and prepared to put Danny in it. "On pain of death try to put me in that."

"Stay close," Jack said.

One even came over, "They can be very independent at this age, can't they?" she said putting her hand out to ruffle his hair.

"Touch my hair and you'll regret it," Danny growled.

"What a rude little boy," she said as she walked away.

"Cut it out," Jack said. "Let's just get some clothes and go home."

If it was only that simple. Danny did not want any of the clothes Jack picked up. They either had cartoon characters on them or they were the wrong colour or he just would not be seen dead in them. Jack's temper was not improving as the day went on. He headed for a display that had combat trousers, they looked very like the BDUs they wore to go on missions. Just the thing Jack thought.

Unfortunately he'd forgotten what usually happened when he took his eye off a certain archaeologist. He picked up a pair of trousers and turned to show them, "What do....? S***! DANNY!" he shouted. He looked all around but there was no sign of him. He started to run up the aisles looking frantically down each one but still no sign. A tall man dressed in a store uniform came over.

"Have you lost someone, sir?" he asked

"Yes, blond haired boy about 6, answers to Danny."

"What's he wearing?" he asked as he lifted up his radio.

"Blue jeans and a red t-shirt." The man put a call out on his radio and a voice boomed out over the Tannoy system.

"We'll check the toy section first sir, that's where they usually head."

"Where's the book section, he likes books, I'll go there." Jack said.

"It's best if you stay with me so we at least know where you are. We'll find him don't worry this happens all the time. He'll be fine"

"He will be until I get my hands on him, " Jack muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile Danny was looking at all the books, they had some very interesting ones on Egypt and a great display on archaeology. They had small brushes and a trowel for sale for your budding archaeologist the sign said. Danny was just thinking how lucky kids were, they'd had nothing like this when he was wee.

All of a sudden his shoulder was grabbed and he was turned round to face a big man in a uniform," Well little boy, your father's been looking everywhere for you."

"He'll have a hard time seeing as he's been dead for years," Danny answered sarcastically. The man took his hand and started to move down the aisle. He spoke into his radio. Danny tried to pull his hand away, "I can walk on my own you know, I'm not a kid." As soon as the words were out his mouth he realised that was exactly what this man saw, what everyone would now see, a little kid who wasn't allowed to do anything on his own.

"Come on, son, we're nearly there," the man said kindly but Danny was working himself up into a temper. This was the worst day of his life. Why had he not listened to Jack, he should have taken more care and this would not have happened. He tried to pull his hand away and the grip on it was tightened.

"Let me go," he pulled his foot back and kicked the man as hard as he could on the shin.

"You little ......" the man's grip got even tighter. He pulled him along. "Stop pulling I'm not letting go." Before he could stop himself he sunk his teeth into the hand of the man pulling him. The man let go and Danny was just about to run when he felt himself lifted and turned to face Jack.

"Apologise," Jack said.

Danny thought about refusing but one look at Jack's face was enough, "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Jack thanked the men, Danny was set in the trolley and Jack moved off. Not a word was said. Jack picked up trousers, shirts, underwear and a jacket and went to the check out. He pushed the trolley to the truck and put child and clothes into it. He sat behind the wheel.

"That was some display back there, "he said.

"I......" Danny stuttered and then burst into tears. "I hate this." He pointed at his small body.

Jack lifted him up and set him in his lap, "We'll sort it Danny I promise." As he said it Jack realised that he couldn't promise that, he had no idea if they could sort it. Danny relaxed into his arms and was soon asleep. This body needed more sleep. Jack put him in his seat and drove home.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The day that changed his life part 4

Jack got all the bags out the back of his truck and then went back to get Danny. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping, if only that lasted when he woke up. Jack was beginning to regret that Daniel had picked up so much of his sarcastic humour over the years, he had an answer for everything. He now had a 6 year old kid with attitude and he was going to have to deal with it. What had he got himself into. But at least he had Sam, Teal'c, Janet and General Hammond to turn to. He hoped.

He carried Danny into the house and laid him on the couch. He was still fast asleep. He went into the kitchen and prepared some food. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a deep drink, after the day he'd had he deserved a crate of beer not just one.

"Get me one," a voice said from the area of the couch. Jack actually was going to the fridge when he realized what he was doing.

"Very funny!" He got a glass and filled it with milk and brought it over.

"You have got to be joking, I'm not drinking that. I am 36 you know, I've been drinking for years."

"Well it's all you're getting, YOU may be 36 but your body is 6."

Danny glared at Jack. "I won't tell if you don't."

"Aint going to happen, Fraiser would eat me alive and spit out my bones and I hate to think what Teal'c would do. Dinner's ready, come on I'll put some plates out." Danny got down off the couch and moved to the table, he had to climb onto the chair. His head barely reached the table. Jack grabbed a couple of cushions, lifted him up and put him on top of them. "That's better."

He set the burger in front of Danny and put some salad on his plate. He set the glass beside it.

Danny ate the food and reluctantly drank the milk. "Good boy," Jack said.

"You make me sound like a dog," Danny complained. He got down from the chair.

"You ready for bed?" Jack asked.

"Might as well, you didn't bring my laptop home so I can't work."

Jack carried the bags through to the bedroom that Danny always used when he stayed over. He took the clothes out of the wrappers and put them in the drawers. He handed a pair of pyjamas to Danny.

"You have got to be joking, I'm not wearing these," Danny shouted as he threw the pair of Bart Simpson pyjamas across the room at Jack.

"That's it!" Jack shouted back. He grabbed Danny and set him on the bed, he started to undo his shoes. Danny tried to pull Jack's hands away from the shoes. Jack slapped his hand.

"Ow! That hurt."

"You've got a choice, young man, put those pyjamas on or I'll do it." When Danny hesitated Jack started to pull off the t-shirt.

"Okay, I'll do it." Jack picked up the pyjamas and set them on the bed.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes," Jack told him as he walked out. Danny recognized Jack's no nonsense voice, he was expected to be in those pyjamas and in bed in 5 minutes and the mood Jack was in he wasn't about to argue. He hurriedly changed and got in to bed.

Meanwhile Jack cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. This was not turning out the way he'd thought. Danny as an adult could be difficult but as an adult in a child's body he was impossible. He knew this wasn't easy for Danny but he wasn't helping by having temper tantrums.

By the time he went back in Danny was in bed asleep. Jack had forgotten how cranky kids got when they were tired, hell he got cranky when he was tired. He'd have to make more allowances for Danny, he was having to deal with something very unusual. He knew he would hate to be 6 years old again.

He went through to the kitchen grabbed a beer and sat in front of the TV. He took a swig of his beer and watched a rerun of MacGyver. Before he went to bed he checked on Danny. He was sound asleep.

The next morning he woke to the smell of coffee. "S***, Danny!" he thought as he jumped out of bed. He sprinted through to the kitchen and grabbed Danny off a stool he had climbed on to reach the mugs.

"Hi, Jack. Sleep well," he said cheerily. "Hope you're feeling better this morning, you were a bit stressed out yesterday. You need to relax more. Thought I'd cook breakfast before we head in. Pancakes okay?"

"Okay, that's it," Jack spat out. He carried Danny to the couch and set him down. He sat in front of him. "We need a few rules Danny. You know do's and don'ts to keep you safe." What he was actually thinking was to keep his sanity and his hair intact.

"Whatever you say Jack but you didn't answer my question or would you prefer fruit loops. The only packet you had was empty but I could go down to the store and buy some. He made to get up.

Jack grabbed him and set him back, "And where did you find the packet?"

"In the cupboard up….Oh! oh!" Danny suddenly realized what Jack meant. "I was okay Jack."

"And how did you get up there?" he asked as he pointed to the cupboard above the sink.

"Well….you see….I…" Danny stuttered.

"Go on, I'd love to hear your explanation."

"You've never complained before when I've made breakfast."

"You were 6 foot tall. You could reach all my cupboards. How did you manage it this time?"

Danny didn't really want to discuss this so he did a typical Danny ploy, change the subject, "Want some coffee?"

"No…I…do…not..want…some…coffee. I…want…you…to…explain…how…you… reached…that…cupboard."

"Well if you're going to take that attitude I won't bother." Danny was sure it was Jack who'd told him that the best defence was a good offence or some such thing, Jack really wasn't any good with sayings. Danny tried to jump off the couch again but found he was being held by a very p***ed off Colonel. This was not going well. Danny had played this scene over in his head. He'd make breakfast, Jack would be happy. They'd sit and discuss things like the two adults they were and Jack would agree to Danny's demands. It had been so simple, this was not the way it was meant to happen. Danny opened his mouth to speak but a hand went over it.

"Right this is how it's going to be. You do not stand on any piece of furniture to reach anything. You do not touch anything in the kitchen without asking. You do not touch anything sharp. And you learn to tie your d***ed shoe laces." Jack stood up and went into the kitchen.

They ate breakfast in silence. Then they headed for Cheyenne Mountain. Jack had already taken 2 headache tablets and it wasn't 7 o'clock yet. This was going to be a long day.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The day that changed his life part 5

They arrived at the mountain without having spoken a word, Danny was not happy at the way Jack was treating him.

Sergeant Siler approached Jack and said," General Hammond would like to see you and Dr. Jackson in his office sir."

"Thank you, Sergeant"

Jack took Danny's hand and led him into the complex. He went into the lift. "You can let go of my hand now," Danny said pulling his hand out of Jack's grip.

"Can I? You mean you're not going to climb on anything or touch anything."

"You do know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit. Why is **everything **my fault?" Danny asked. As the lift doors opened Danny ran out and down the corridor.

"Come back, Danny," Jack shouted.

"Having some problems, Jack?" a voice beside him asked.

"You could say that Sir. Danny's having a hard time accepting this."

"I don't think he's the only one is he?" General Hammond said.

"No Sir he isn't. I just don't know what to do, sometimes it's the Daniel I know and other times it's the smart mouthed 6 year old who maybe needs more than I can give him."

"Come into my office son," General Hammond said kindly.

"What about Daniel?"

"He won't get far, give him time to cool off. I'll get Major Carter and Teal'c to look for him." Jack followed General Hammond into his office and sat down. General Hammond phoned Carter in her office. "Right tell me what he's done now." Jack told him all that had happened. At times it looked as if the General was trying not to laugh. "He's certainly a handful. What do you want me to do? I could ask Dr. Fraiser to take him?"

"No!" Jack answered forcefully, "God no sir. He belongs with me, even if he does drive me crazy though I suppose there's nothing new in that."

"Well we are going to have to discuss his role at the SGC."

"He's still Daniel, sir," Jack said.

"I know but he's in a 6 year old body. He won't be able to go through the gate and he's not going to be able to work the same hours."

"That's a conversation I'm not looking forward to. Have you had any word from the team that were sent to translate the language on the column Danny fell into?"

"Yes, but they can't find anything that explains what happened. We're going to have to come up with a cover story soon to explain who he is. After all a 6 year old should be at kindergarten."

"I'll let you tell Danny that." They laughed.

"Dr. Fraiser and I thought he could pass as your nephew for now and we could say he's being home schooled."

"What about Daniel's absence?" Jack asked.

"Well we can say he's away on a dig." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Sam came in. "Did you find Dr. Jackson?"

"No, sir. We checked the whole floor. There's no sign of him." Jack stood up.

"Go look for him Colonel, I'll put out an alert."

"Thank you sir."

After Danny had run from the lift he had gone into a store cupboard. He heard footsteps and hid behind a large box. The door opened and then closed. As he looked around the room an idea popped into his mind. It was so simple, he would prove to them all that he could look after himself. He had everything here he needed. He found a one man tent, a sleeping bag, food and water. He would show them, he would camp out on the hill. It really was the best idea he'd had.

He packed everything into a rucksack. He'd have to be very careful and avoid the cameras. He wouldn't be able to go out the main entrance but he could climb up the escape ladder that took you to the top of the hill. The plan was brilliant. He would show Jack he was worrying about him for nothing. He had a lot of fun dodging the cameras and making his way to the escape exit.

He got into the shaft and stood looking up. It was a long way to climb but he was determined. He couldn't carry the bag all the way but he had a rope and each time he reached a new floor he pulled the bag up behind him.

It took a long time to reach the surface. He was too tired to pull the bag up the last couple of levels. He sat down and promptly fell asleep. When he woke it was dark. His arms and legs felt like lead but he needed the bag so he slowly pulled it up.

He set up camp, ate an energy bar, drank some water and went to sleep again. He felt he had accomplished something that would let everyone see that he could still take care of himself. He had no idea of the panic he had caused. Jack was frantic with worry blaming himself. The base had been searched twice. They were beginning to think the NID might have infiltrated the base and taken Daniel but there was no trace on any of the security tapes.

"Where the hell can he be? Jack asked Hammond for at least the sixth time. "He's a small boy."

"Remember he's got all his memories and you trained him well."

"Too well, " Jack said. "I'm telling you sir when I find him he's grounded for the next 20 years at least. And I'm going to demonstrate my father's method of discipline. Maybe that'll work." General Hammond winced. He was beginning to feel sorry for a certain archaeologist. Jack had lost one son he wasn't prepared to lose another.

Teal'c and Sam entered the briefing room, "No sign, sir, I'm sorry."

"I think we all need to get some rest and start afresh in the morning, the teams are still looking everywhere for him. Come on Jack you're exhausted," General Hammond said.

Jack did try but he was back looking at the security tapes within the hour. He called Teal'c in to look as well.

"We will find him O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"I hope so."

The next morning Danny woke early, he drank some water and ate another energy bar. He'd made a good camp he thought but he needed to move away from the escape ladder. They might climb it.

He moved his things bit by bit down the hill and camped near the Daycare Centre that served the base. He could watch the traffic coming and going from here. He noticed there seemed to be a lot of activity on the base. He wondered why. His stomach rumbled. He ate another bar, he should have brought more food. Of course he could always sneak into the Daycare and get some more, they were bound to have plenty food in there. After all he had sneaked onto a Mothership before, this couldn't be more difficult.

He saw some children standing in the yard. Two rather large boys were holding a smaller boy face down in the mud. "Say Uncle," one of them said. The smaller boy refused. It brought back painful memories for Danny, he could remember being that small boy always being picked on no matter what school he moved to.

He knew if he intervened it would give him away but he couldn't stop himself. "Leave him alone," he shouted loudly hoping to attract attention from an adult working there. He stood up.

"What are you going to do about it pipsqueak?" They laughed. Before he knew what he was doing he was over the fence and pushing the larger boy down. It helped having been trained by a Jaffa and a Colonel who had been special ops.

He had the boy in an arm lock and he was squealing. "Come close," he said to the other boy," and I'll tighten my grip." The boy ran off. He loosened his grip and the other boy fell forward into the mud.

The next thing Danny knew he was being lifted off the ground, "Let me go!" he shouted.

"Call the police," the boy on the ground said, "he attacked me."

"No he didn't he was defending me."

The woman set him down but held onto his arm, "Who are you? You don't come to Daycare."

"I'm glad I don't. Those two boys were hurting him. You really should have a supervisor out here you know."

"I was just coming out. Now answer my question, who are you?"

"I live over there," Danny pointed east, I'll just go now, if you'll let my hand go." Adults liked polite boys.

"Oh no, I want to speak to your parents. You can't just come over here. This is a military base. Give me their phone number and I'll call them."

Daniel couldn't think what to say or what he was going to do to get out of this. He needed to think quick. She pulled his arm and headed inside. "If you don't tell me I'll have to call the police."

At the base Teal'c had seen a shadow on the tape, "Look O'Neill, something is moving along that wall."

Jack jumped up, Get Carter, Teal'c he went up the escape hatch why didn't I think of that, the sneaky little s****."

They climbed the ladder and found an energy food wrapper on the ground. "I see his footprints O'Neill, I can follow his trail." They followed the trail to the Daycare Centre just as Danny was being led inside.

Jack walked round to the entrance, "Go tell General Hammond we've found him, I'll bring him back." He entered the building and made for the office. He heard the woman tell Danny she would have to call the police. "No need ma'am, he's my nephew."

"Jack," Daniel said and ran to him. "Didn't I do well? I managed to sneak out without anyone seeing me, I camped out all night. I made a good camp didn't I? Did you see it? Are you alright? You don't look well. You should see Fraiser, Jack. I'm sure she'd be able to give you something for it."

Jack set him down, turned him around and delivered a stinging swat to his backside. "Not one more word."

The woman looked shocked. "I'll need proof of who you are."

"Call this number, its General Hammond's." She lifted the phone.

Daniel was too shocked to speak. He couldn't believe what Jack had just done. He was about to speak when the woman said," Yes, quite all right General. I'll tell him." She put the phone down. "He says he'll see you both in his office in half an hour.

"Thank you." Jack walked out dragging a very reluctant archaeologist with him.

"There was no need for that, OW! Stop it Jack. OW!"

"Be quiet. I don't want to hear another word, " Jack said forcefully.

"But…." He was pulled into Jack's arms and hugged.

"I thought I'd lost you. Don't ever do that again. You hear me?" He set him down again.

"But I wasn't lost. OW! Stop it Jack, I'll stop talking, okay."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The day that changed his life part 6

As Jack and Danny walked towards the base, Danny went over everything that had happened and what he'd done. He couldn't see what was wrong but he knew Jack was really angry. His backside stung from the swats he'd received. Jack was setting a quick pace and he was finding it difficult to keep up.

"Jack, please, I can't keep up."

Jack stopped, reached down and lifted Danny up. He set him on his hip and carried on. "Jack!" He touched Jack's face, "What did I do wrong?"

Jack moved him round to face him, "What did you do wrong? You mean you don't know, "Jack said angrily.

Danny then did what most 6 year olds would do when faced with such an angry parent, he burst into tears. He set his head against Jack's shoulder. Jack could feel the tears soaking through his t-shirt. He stopped and sat down cradling Danny in his arms. He combed his fingers through his hair, "You really don't understand?"

Danny shook his head. "We didn't know where you were. We thought someone had taken you," Jack took a deep breath, "I was so frightened I'd lost you." Danny pulled his head away from Jack's shoulder and looked straight at him.

He could see the worry on Jack's face.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to show you I could cope. Guess I was wrong."

"Yep, you were."

"I just don't know what to do to prove I'm still me."

"You don't have to prove anything to me," Jack assured him.

"But what about everyone else?" Danny asked.

"They don't matter, Danny. You've got me, Teal'c, Carter, Fraiser and General Hammond on your side. We're going to look after you. Now let's go see General Hammond before he sends someone looking for us."

As Jack stood up Danny asked, "Is he mad with me?"

"Well he was worried, we all were, " Jack answered.

"Am I in trouble?"

"What do you think?" Danny hated it when Jack answered a question with a question.

Danny rubbed his backside, "Yes, think I might be. What do you think he'll do? He won't stop me coming to work will he?"

"You'll need to wait until you see him." He set him back on his hip. "Let's go."

"Do you think tears'll help, Jack. I could do that. If he feels sorry for me he might not be so angry or I could explain why I did it."

"I've got a helpful hint, Danny."

"What Jack? Have you got something on the General I could use? You know blackmail isn't legal. You could get us in trouble."

Jack covered Danny's mouth with his hand. It was amazing how quick his kid's moods changed. Got something on the General, he wished. "Danny, silence is golden."

Danny thought about this, "Is it?" he put his head to one side as if considering it, then said, "But I need to explain. Once I've told him why I did it, he won't be mad will he, Jack?" A hint of worry could be heard in his voice, "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"I know that but you're going to have to take responsibility for your actions," Jack told him.

"You'll stay with me, though, won't you?"

"Of course, Danny. I'll never leave you to face things on your own."

"Thanks Jack." He snuggled into Jack's shoulder and they continued their journey.

By the time they reached General Hammond's office, Danny was fast asleep. Jack settled him on the couch and covered him with a blanket.

"For someone so small he can cause havoc," General Hammond said looking down at a child that looked like an angel.

"Yes he certainly hasn't changed, wherever he goes he finds trouble." He told Hammond all about what had happened at the Daycare Centre.

"He's going to keep you on your toes."

"Wouldn't have him any other way, sir."

Jack went to collect work from his office so that he could sit and work while Danny slept. After all he had promised him he would be there when he had to face General Hammond and he wasn't going to break a promise to Danny.

An hour later, Danny woke up to find himself on General Hammond's couch. He looked around worryingly until he saw Jack sitting on the chair near him. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Good sleep, Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes sir." Being polite was a good idea Danny thought. General Hammond saw him wince as he sat up. Before General Hammond could say anything else Danny said," I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I will try to do better, I promise." That sounded good to Danny's ears, contrition that was bound to make him less mad.

"I know you will but this had better not happen again. I know that Jack has dealt with you," Danny reddened, "but I'm going to punish you too." Danny looked across at Jack and then ran to him.

General Hammond said, "Come here, Danny." Jack pushed him towards the General's desk. Danny kept his head down. "Look at me son." Danny reluctantly lifted his head. There were tears in his eyes and some were rolling down his cheek. He looked a picture of misery. "Now, I've decided that you are not to come to the base for the next week. Jack is going to take you away for a week. And when you come back there is to be none of this nonsense, understand?"

"Yes sir. I promise." He went back to Jack.

"I think you should take Dr. Jackson home," General Hammond suggested.

"Yes sir." He picked Danny up and they walked out.

Danny whispered to Jack," Told you tears would work. We didn't need your blackmail material, maybe next time."

Jack thought, Oh God what have I let myself in for.

The End


End file.
